Going Soft
by BlackxValentine
Summary: The survivors come together for the holidays after the infection.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Left 4 Dead 2**

**Another story with RochellexNick story, and yes I know it's only August but I was in a Christmas mood. lol I want Christmas back.. :(**

Kaitlin sat on her bedroom floor playing, her dark brown bangs falling into her olive green eyes; her little blue jeans had a christmas tree design on each pocket while she smiled at her red shirt that had a picture of Simba with a santa hat on.

Her focus torn from her colorful clothing, she again knocked down a tower of blocks with her white tiger stuffed animal, it's white fur and black strips seemed to light up from the sunlight peeking through her partically opened blinds as she started to build up her blocks again.

"Hey guys."

She heard her mother's voice echo down the hall from the living room as the front door shut, "Merry Christmas little sister" A loud voice said from own the hall, Kaitlin's eyes lighting up as she got up.

Holding her white tiger in both arms as she ran out her door, running down the hall as fast as she could. The lights of the Christmas tree in their living room catching her attention, her green eyes staring at the many colorful lights; looking over every ornament with interest.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she lost her footing; her eyes widening as she fell forward into the waiting arms of Coach.

Kaitlin opened her eyes and looked up at the large man; her skin much lighter than his as he picked her up and let her sit on his arm, her leg's around his waist or, as far as they could go around his waist as Ellis patted her head.

"Hey there baby girl, you gotta be careful." Coach said with a smile, Ellis' nodded and pinched Kaitlin's cheek; laughing as she pushed his hand away from her face with an irritated look.

Ellis chuckled while adjusting his hat, ruffling the 12 month old's hair, "I see she's got some of Nick's attitude as well."

Ellis' southern accent made Kaitlin smile and reach for him, Coah handed her to him as Rochelle came to join them.

"She's a lot like him, I think it's cute." Rochelle smiled kissing Kaitlin's cheek. "Ma..." She said with a big smile, Rochelle kissed her other cheek which made her laugh.

"Aww, you're a great mama Rochelle." Ellis said with a smile as Rochelle patted his shoulder, "You're too sweet Ellis." She said going into the living room and sitting down as Ellis gave Kaitlin to her.

"How's Zoey and Michael?"

"Oh, Zoey's just fine and little Mike runs around whenever he gets the chance."

"You should bring Mike by, him and Kaitlin can play while Zoey and I discuss the stress that comes with being a mother." Rochelle said with a smile and small chuckle as Ellis nodded, looking as if he was making a mental note to set up a date.

Coach nodded with a big smile, taking a seat at the chair beside the dinner table, taking a moment to look at the beautiful vase of roses that sat upon a white doilie that had a flower design that was the length of the table.

Ellis took a seat on the couch beside Rochelle as the front door opened again. Kaitlin, who'd been bouncing on her mother's lap looked back with a big smile; the shine of the Christmas lights outside their house coming in the doorway.

Nick walked in wearing black jeans and an untucked maroon shirt, hanging his black jacket on the coat rack as Kaitlin jumped down her mother's lap and ran over to her dad. Grabbing onto his leg and looking up, an innocent giggle escaping her as she hugged her father.

"Hey runt, leggo." He said with a small sigh as she hugged his leg tighter and shook her head, "Fine." Nick said under his breath, picking her up and holding her the way coach had been before; her cheek pressed into his shoulder while Nick lightly moved the hair out of her face.

"Yea, yea, I missed you too."

"Man Nick, you've gone soft!" Ellis exclaimed with the same stupid smile he always gave them; Nick rolled his eyes and glared at Ellis, the Christmas music playing throughout the house made him want to smile as he remembered Rochelle's love for the holiday.

"Say that again and my shoe's gonna say hello to your face." His voice slightly raised as his attention was moved to his left, Nick turned to find coach smiling. The con man's mind went back to when Coach saw the food they were given after being rescued, the look of Coach's face then was similar to the one he was giving Nick now.

"What are you so happy about?" Coach laughed, one arm resting on the table while his other hand sat on his knee, "I never pictured you as a loving husband or father... Guess I was wrong."

"Oh, shut the h-" Nick was about to snap at the man until a small fist hit Nick's shoulder to get his attention.

"Da!" Kaitlin yelled with a smile, stopping her father's curse as Ellis and Coach stayed in their places.

Putting down the now fussing Kaitlin down, he watched her run down the hall into her bedroom.

Nick blushed a little more as Rochelle got up and hugged him, "Oh shoot man, I ain't never seen Nick blush before!"

"Fu-" He stopped, his eyes moving to see Rochelle who was giving him that look that he hated so much, that simple look that made him stop dead in his tracks. He sighed, still glaring at Ellis, "Keep your comments to yourself, Overalls."

Rochelle walked around her husband with a smile, "Thank you Nicolas." She turned to see his shoulders raise with irritation at being called by his full name, Coach chuckled as Rochelle looked towards Kaitlin's bedroom. Coach and Ellis both seeing a familiar look on her face, knowing she had something going through her mind they both stayed quiet.

"Could you get her please, she hasn't had lunch yet." Rochelle said walking into the kitchen.

Watching from around the corner as Nick sighed and walked down to his daughters bedroom without hesitation.

He picked got Kaitlin off the floor with a small smile, walking out of the room to find Rochelle coming in his direction. Both of them stopping beside each other.

"Hey guys," Ellis shouted from his place with a chuckle under his voice, "I spy a mistletoe!" He laughed pointing above them, Coach joining him with a booming laughter as Nick's eyes slowly looked up and back at his wife.

His smile replaced with a slight frown as his eyebrow raised, Kaitlin sat in her father's arms looking back and forth.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"I figured I'd put the mistletoe somewhere else, somewhere where you'd have no choice but to kiss me under it since you avoid it every year." Rochelle smiled, knowing that Nick, while a bit softer than he was before, still disliked showing a lot of affection in front of other people.

"Fine," He whispered uner his breath, his lips coming to hers as she kissed him back; smiling when their small kiss was broken only to find Kaitlin looking at them with a hint of sadness.

Rochelle and Nick each kissing one of her cheeks, making her laugh and clap before being let down. She ran to her Uncle Ellis who sat on the floor with her as he started telling her a story about Keith.

No one except Coach noticing the faint blush on his friend's faces as they both leaned in and kissed one more time.

**I don't know how well I got Coach and Elllis in this story, sorry if their not the best in this story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
